


Atlantis Program for Essential Skills Training

by ArwenLune



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Epistolary, First Season, Gen, Training, email format, life skills, shit they should have done in canon, what is this I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subject:           "That Gesture Means Quiet" - Gate Team Tactics, signals and dynamics<br/>Suggested by:      Lt. Ford<br/>Taught by:         Lt. Ford, Sgt Stackhouse<br/>Content:           What non-combatants need to know to hang with a gate team without getting themselves, or anybody else, killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is a bit messed up. Why you no work, tab key? Sadface.

**MEMO**

From:                 e.weir@sgc.atl.mil  
To:                     j.sheppard@sgc.atl.mil, r.mckay@sgc.atl.mil, r.zelenka@sgc.atl.mil, a.ford@sgc.atl.mil, d.bates@sgc.atl.mil, c.beckett@sgc.atl.mil,  
                          l.biro@sgc.atl.mil, m.kusanagi@sgc.atl.mil, p.grodin@sgc.atl.mil, teyla@sgc.atl.mil, bryndis.ingadottir@sgc.atl.mil  
Subject:              Re: Training programme for all expedition members  
Body:                  Below is the first part of the list of training courses that we have discussed: Critical Skills. The 'Atlantis Life Skills' and 'Pegasus  
                          Life Skills' lists are still under construction.Please note that 'target groups' are listed by priority.  
                          An approx timeline for the first training days will be discussed in the monday morning briefing.  
                          The current naming proposal from Maj. Sheppard is _Atlantis Program for Essential Skills Training._ Suggestions for something  
                          less backronym-sounding will be welcomed  in the briefing or before then by email.

                          Regards,  
                          Dr Weir

**  
Critical Skills   
**

Subject:              **First Aid**  
Suggested by:      Dr Beckett, Dr Weir, Maj Sheppard  
Taught by:           Dr Beckett / Dr Biro  
Content:              Standard first aid including CPR and use of the AED units, as well as  dealing with unknown variables ('When you don't  
                           know what it is but you don't want to make things worse'), major incident response, stabilising somebody for transport, and improvisational care.

Time needed:       18 hour course with a bi-monthly refresher session  
Location course:   Conference room / Infirmary  
Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Anybody cleared for going off-world, 3) security and tech personnel and other first responders, 4) Everybody else

 

Subject:              **First Aid For Off-world Personnel**  
Suggested by:      Dr Beckett, Dr Weir, Maj Sheppard  
Taught by:           Dr Beckett / Dr Biro  
Content:              Additional first aid training specifically aimed at situations that may be encountered off-world. Includes recognising and  
                           responding to disease and disaster in local populace, triage, infectious disease / quarantine protocols, working with the  
                           contents of the jumper medical pack, combat and improvisational care, and best care approaches when help is not within  
                           immediate reach.

Time needed:       8 hours with a monthly refresher session  
Location course:   Conference room / Infirmary  
Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Anybody cleared for going off-world

 

Subject:              **Off-World Skills For Medics**  
Suggested by:      Maj Sheppard  
Taught by:           Dr Beckett, Lt Ford, guest module by Dr Ingadottir (Anthro dept)

Content:              This course provides training for any Atlantis based medical personnel in the event they need to provide medical care  
                           outside of  the city. Includes infectious disease protocols, how to use a jumper as a mobile medical post, personal safety  
                           training, hostage skills training. Guest module by the Anthropology department: Communicating with local populace about  
                           medical care, and handling cultural differences in attitudes toward disease and death.

Time needed:       16 hours with a refresher day every 6 months  
Location course:   Mainland  
Target group(s):   Medical personnel

 

Subject:              **Additional Weapons Training for non-military personnel**  
Suggested by:      Maj Sheppard, Lt Ford, Sgt Bates  
Taught by:           Lt Ford, Sgt Bates  
Content:              Basic firearms training with an emphasis on field conditions

Time needed:       16 hours initially, with a monthly refresher session  
Location course:   Mainland  
Target group(s):   1) Non-combatant gate team members, 2) Non-combatants cleared for going off-world, 3) Tech personnel and other non-military first responders,   
                           4) Everybody else

 

Subject:              **Radio operations and Crisis Communications**  
Suggested by:      Dr Weir, Dr Grodin  
Taught by:           Dr Grodin  
Content:              - How to operate the personal radio systems, how to use private and public channels, and the etiquette involved.  
                          - Incident reporting protocol: which information, in what order

Time needed:       2 hours  
Location course:   conference room  
Target group(s):   1) The individuals who continue to broadcast personal chatter on the communal frequency, 2) All civilian personnel

 

Subject:              **Emergency Procedures** (AKA What To Do When The Excrement Hits The Ventilator)  
Suggested by:      Dr Weir, Maj Sheppard  
Taught by:           Dr Weir, Maj Sheppard  
Content:              This course aims to familiarise all personnel with the various emergency plans, and their own roles in these plans.  
                           Includes Foothold, Infectious Diseases, Outside Attack, and General Emergency and Evacuation.

Time needed:       4 hours  
Location course:   Mess hall  
Target group(s):   1) First responders, 2) Everybody else

 

Subject:              **Jumper Piloting 101**  
Suggested by:      Maj. Sheppard  
Taught by:           Maj. Sheppard  
Content:              Basic jumper operation. Getting comfortable with the interfaces, working with the communications array, pre-flight  
                          procedures, takeoff, atmospheric and space flight, basic manoeuvring, using an orbital gate, landing, cloaking and  
                          shielding, and post-flight procedure.

Time needed:       2 days, with a bi-monthly refresher session  
Location course:   Atlantis  
Target group(s):   Everybody with the ATA gene, whether they're marine, scientist or cook's assistant

 

Subject:              **Jumper Piloting 102**  
Suggested by:      Maj. Sheppard  
Taught by:           Maj. Sheppard  
Content:              More advanced jumper operation for those cleared for going off-world. Basic maintenance and problem solving,  
                           evasive manoeuvring, weapons array and drone control, and controlled rapid descent.

Time needed:       2 days  
Location course:   Atlantis  
Target group(s):   1) Gene carriers on gate teams, 2) Anybody with the ATA gene who is cleared for going off-world.

 

Subject:              **Self-defence For Civilians**  
Suggested by:      Maj Sheppard  
Taught by:           Teyla Emmagan, Maj Sheppard  
Content:              Unarmed self defence for civilians, with an emphasis on keeping yourself safe. Includes pressure points, staying  
                           calm, choosing the opportune moment, and strategic thinking/picking the right battles.

Time needed:       16 hours initially, with a weekly session for gate team members, and a monthly refresher session for everybody else.  
Location course:   Gym  
Target group(s):   1) civilians serving on Gate teams, 2) Civilians with off-world clearance, 3) Civilian First Responders, 4) Everybody else


	2. Atlantis Life Skills

MEMO

 

From:                 e.weir@sgc.atl.mil

To:                     j.sheppard@sgc.atl.mil, r.mckay@sgc.atl.mil, r.zelenka@sgc.atl.mil, a.ford@sgc.atl.mil, d.bates@sgc.atl.mil, c.beckett@sgc.atl.mil,

                          l.biro@sgc.atl.mil, m.kusanagi@sgc.atl.mil, p.grodin@sgc.atl.mil, teyla@sgc.atl.mil, bryndis.ingadottir@sgc.atl.mil,

                          m.van.ijsselmuiden@sgc.atl.mil, b.swain@sgc.atl.mil

Subject:              Re: Re: Re: Training programme for all expedition members

 

Body:                 

Hello everybody,

Thank you for your input on the training program. Please note that I have added three courses to the Critical Skills list (see the [relevant page on the intranet](../474503)) and below is the Atlantis Life Skills list. For now I have chosen to only list life and safety related courses, with one short course (Laundry Operations) that would resolve a major time drain on the part of Ops/Tech, who have better things to do than help people do their laundry.

There were quite a few suggestions for courses that are more recreational in nature, and we are thinking about a format for all those useful, interesting or just plain fun subjects (an Open Space timeslot each sunday, perhaps). Obviously the official training takes priority - we will be hard pressed for time to get this all started, and some of you will need to start thinking about delegating training responsibilities after the first priority target groups have been taught. 

This brings me to the point of diversification: if you are the only person who can do your job, _you need to start remedying that immediately_. Document your work - share your findings, put it on the intranet - train at least one other person to handle those specific tasks. I know it's flattering to feel irreplaceable, but if the shit hits the fan we need people with diverse skill sets.

 _"A human being should be able to change a diaper, plan an invasion, butcher a hog, conn a ship, design a building, write a sonnet, balance accounts, build a wall, set a bone, comfort the dying, take orders, give orders, cooperate, act alone, solve equations, analyze a new problem, pitch manure, program a computer, cook a tasty meal, fight_ _efficiently and die gallantly. **Specialization is for insects**."_

 _\-- Robert A. Heinlein_

 

                          Regards,

                          Dr Weir

 

 

 **Atlantis Life Skills**

 

Subject:              **Manually Overriding Door Controls**

Suggested by:      Dr Weir, Dr McKay

Taught by:           Dr Zelenka

Content:              A crash course on how to manually override the controls of automated doors, when this is an option, and when

                           it should be avoided. 

Time needed:       4 hours

Location course:   West hallway at level 2 of the Ops tower

Target group(s):   1) First responders, 2) Everybody else

 

 

 

Subject:              **Interacting Safely With Atlantis** , AKA 'Common Sense and The City'

Suggested by:      Maj Sheppard, Dr Miko Kusanagi

Taught by:           Dr Miko Kusanagi

Content:              A course on the automatic systems in the city, what they respond to and how the expedition interacts with

                          them, with an emphasis on personal safety: what is safe to touch, what is not, and how to tell the two apart.

Time needed:       6 hours

Location course:   City walk

Target group(s):   1) ATA gene carriers, 2) First responders, 3) everybody else

 

Subject:              **Chrystal Tech and Personal Safety**

Suggested by:      Dr Beckett, Maj Sheppard

Taught by:           Petty Officer Swain (Ops/Tech)

Content:              What to do when you find malfunctioning technology in the city - specifically crystal/electronical issues.

                           How to recognise dry and wet danger points and keep yourself safe, how to use the foam insulators, and

                           how to prioritise and flag the location for the Ops/Tech worklist. 

Time needed:       4 hours

Location course:   city walk

Target group(s):   1) First responders, 2) Military personnel, 3) Science personnel, 4) Everybody else.

 

Subject:              **Laundry Machine Operation**

Suggested by:      Petty Officer Swain (Ops/Tech)

Taught by:           Ms van IJsselmuiden (Ops/Tech)

Content:              How to operate the Ancient laundry systems, how to fix common snags, and when to call in Ops/Tech.

Time needed:       1 hour

Location course:   Laundry room, level 3 of the Ops tower

Target group(s):   1) Designated laundry people for kitchen and infirmary, 2) Everybody else


	3. Chapter 3

From:                 e.weir@sgc.atl.mil

To:                     j.sheppard@sgc.atl.mil, r.mckay@sgc.atl.mil, r.zelenka@sgc.atl.mil, a.ford@sgc.atl.mil, d.bates@sgc.atl.mil,

                         c.beckett@sgc.atl.mil, l.biro@sgc.atl.mil, m.kusanagi@sgc.atl.mil, p.grodin@sgc.atl.mil, teyla@sgc.atl.mil,

                         bryndis.ingadottir@sgc.atl.mil,  m.van.ijsselmuiden@sgc.atl.mil, b.swain@sgc.atl.mil, j.stackhouse@sgc.atl.mil,

                         k.heightmeyer@sgc.atl.mil, e.simpson@sgc.atl.mil, d.parrish@sgc.atl.mil, m.fournier@sgc.atl.mil

Subject:             APEST Pegasus Life Skills, was Re: Training programme for all expedition members

 

Body:                 

Dear all,

Here it is! The final list of Pegasus Life Skills training. My thanks for your invaluable input on what is important. I have changed some things around so that for certain subjects the format is (recurring) discussion, not training course. Especially the 'Lessons From Another Galaxy' module benefits from a free and frank exchange about matters that may not have ended up in mission reports, without concerns about ending up on the record, and it is for this reason that no members of senior command will be involved in organising. It is my hope that we can find a way that some of us can still attend these discussions, as I believe that exchanging experiences is of great benefit to each of us, but we will have to see that our presence does not inhibit discussion.  

Please begin to prepare your lesson plans this week - we will discuss planning the training at the next monday meeting.

 

                          Regards,

                          Dr Weir

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ** Pegasus Life Skills **

Subject:              **Basic wilderness survival**

Suggested by:      Maj. Sheppard

Taught by:           Sgt Stackhouse, Teyla Emmagan

Content:              A course to teach civilians who go offworld basic wilderness survival skills so as to reduce their dependence

                           on the military members of the expedition. Includes foraging, finding water, building and managing fire, cooking, 

                           constructing shelters, personal safety, watchkeeping, reading and concealing tracks.

Time needed:       Three 24-hour periods on 3 different planets

Location course:   Planets to be determined; ideally a desert climate, a temperate climate, and a wintry climate

Target group(s):   1) Civilians on gate teams, 2) Civilians with off-world clearing

 

Subject:              **First Contact**

Suggested by:      Dr Weir, Maj Sheppard

Taught by:           Teyla Emmagan, Lt Ford, Dr Ingadottir

Content:              A course made up of the collective experiences and training of a Pegasus native, a veteran SG team

                          member, and an Anthropologist.

                          Includes among other things:

                          - Who we are - adapting the explanation to the situation

                          - 10 signs the encounter is about to turn sour

                          - This Ritual Is Incompatible With My Values - avoiding causing offence while maintaining your integrity 

                          - The Strategic Withdrawl - when, how, and with what level of urgency

                          - Your Culture Is Not My Culture, But Your Culture Is Okay (Except When It's Not): the ethics of imposing

                             your own values (Discussion)

Time needed:       8 hours initially, with a monthly discussion meeting

Location course:   Conference room or common room

Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Everybody with off-world clearing

 

 

 

Subject:              **How To Talk Yourself Out Of Trouble**

Suggested by:      Dr Weir, Dr Ingadottir

Taught by:           Halling, Dr Heightmeyer, Dr Ingadottir

Content:              Building on the First Contact course, this course will build valuable 'peaceful explorer' skills: conflict

                           resolution, de-escalation tactics and how to recognise and handle cultural landmines.

Time needed:       8 hours

Location course:   Conference room or common room

Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Anybody with off-world clearing

 

 

 

 

Subject:              **Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Wraith (But Were Afraid To Ask, Because They'd**

 **Suck You Dry, And Probably Not Answer Anyway)**

Suggested by:      Maj Sheppard

Taught by:           Maj. Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Dr Biro

Content:              'What we know so far' info session about Wraith. Includes physiology, behaviour, wraith culture, command

                           structure and tactics. As well as info on what is commonly believed about the Wraith among the people of

                           the Pegasus galaxy.

Time needed:       4 hours, likely to be periodically repeated as we learn more

Location course:   Mess hall or common room, pathology lab

Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Anybody with off-world clearing, 3) Everybody else

 

 

 

Subject:              " **That Gesture Means Quiet"** \- Gate Team Tactics, signals and dynamics

Suggested by:      Lt. Ford

Taught by:           Lt. Ford, Sgt Stackhouse

Content:              What non-combatants need to know to hang with a gate team without getting themselves, or anybody else, killed.

                           Includes verbal and non-verbal signals, radio etiquette, common tactics and movement patterns for offence,

                           defence, and retreat, and pointers on how to give the people protecting you a fighting chance.

Time needed:       6 hours

Location course:   mainland

Target group(s):   1) Civilian members of gate teams, 2) Any civilian cleared for off-world

 

 

 

Subject:              **Hostage Training / Hostage Negotiation**

Suggested by:      Maj. Sheppard, Dr Weir

Taught by:           Dr Weir, Dr Heightmeyer

Content:              What to do when taken hostage: assessing the situation, conducting yourself, agreed upon codes when given

                           the chance to communicate with Atlantis. What to do when dealing with hostage takers. Includes the expedition's

                           policy on such situations, and the procedures to be followed.

Time needed:       8 hours

Location course:   conference room

Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Everybody with off-world clearance, 3) Scientists and medical personnel, 4) Everybody else

 

 

Subject:              **Getting a Good Deal In The Pegasus Galaxy**

Suggested by:      Teyla Emmagan, Dr Weir

Taught by:           Teyla Emmagan, Halling

Content:               Because you need to be able to tell Tuttle- from Toba-root, and get a good batch, all without offending trading

                           partners. Course includes trading culture and etiquette, and the accepted ways to propose, negotiate, confirm,

                           and refuse deals. As well as information about the most common trading goods in the Pegasus Galaxy, their

                           relative value, and how to assess quality.

Time needed:       8 hours, including a visit to a suitable market

Location course:   Common room / planet to be determined

Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Everybody with off-world clearance

 

 

 

Subject:              **So You Think You Can Dial**

Suggested by:      Dr Grodin, Dr. Zelenka

Taught by:           Dr Grodin, Dr. Zelenka

Content:              This course teaches the recently developed manual dialling technique, as well as some important gate travel

                           skills: how to recognise if a DHD has been tampered with, the most common DHD problems and some

                           approaches that can safely be attempted to fix them, and mnemonics to help memorise gate addresses.

Time needed:       5 hours

Location course:   Gate room

Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Everybody with off-world clearance, 3) Stargate Ops/Control personnel

 

 

 

Subject:              **The** **Jumper Survival Package**

Suggested by:      Maj. Sheppard, Dr. McKay

Taught by:           Lt. Ford, Dr Simpson

Content:             Introduction to the Jumper Survival Package, which contains food, water and toiletry supplies for four people

                          for a minimum of 60 days, water filtering equipment, a full medical kit including oxygen, immobilisation collar

                          and board and AED, a shelter suitable for all climates, a life raft, drysuits, shovel, climbing gear and rope,

                          camping stoves, muskito netting, Closed Circuit Rebreathers, and a number of other items that are really only

                          useful if personnel can both locate and operate them.  

Time needed:       8 hours, plus separate life raft demo (3 hours)

Location course:   Jumper bay, life raft demo in the pool on the West pier.

Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) ATA Gene carriers, 3) Anybody with off-world clearance

 

 

Subject:              **What Not To Eat in the Pegasus Galaxy**

Suggested by:      Maj. Sheppard

Taught by:           Teyla Emmagan, Charin, Dr Parrish

Content:              What are commonly found edible plants, grains, fruits and roots, and how are they prepared? How do you

                           recognise poisonous plants, and how do you find out if something unknown is edible with and without the

                           use of Earth testing apparatus? A course in wilderness cooking, the Athosian way.

Time needed:       8 hours

Location course:   Mainland

Target group(s):   1) Gate teams, 2) Kitchen department, Everybody with off-world clearance

 

 

 

Subject:              **Lessons From Another Galaxy**

Suggested by:      Dr Weir

Taught by:           Dr Fournier (Archaeology), Sgt Stackhouse,

Content:              Not a course but a recurring _off-record_ discussion session centred on experiences participants have gained in time

                           working at SGC, and later on also our own experiences in the Pegasus Galaxy. A frank exchange of experiences and

                           knowledge gained during missions.

Time needed:       2 hour sessions twice a month

Location course:   Common room

Target group(s):   Gate team members

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twelve Tiny Tales (Teachable Moments) (with bonus Lesson)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693349) by [Gozer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozer/pseuds/Gozer)




End file.
